


Their Harmony Foretells [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, original photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by Laura JV





	Their Harmony Foretells [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Harmony Foretells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193839) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads & Streaming

  * **MP3:** [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ufh61kucgkxmb38/their_harmony_foretells.mp3/file)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 8.9 MB 

## Duration

  * 00:09:22 

## Music

  * [Sienne by Podington Bear](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Marimba_Vibraphone_Chimes__Bells/Sienne)  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The base image for the cover art is a photo I took of a [medieval angel statue by Arnolfo di Cambio](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Angel_by_Arnolfo_di_Cambio,_Italy,_from_the_facade_of_the_Florence_cathedral,_c._1294-1302,_marble_-_Fogg_Art_Museum,_Harvard_University_-_DSC00957.jpg). Because the only thing more exciting than museums is using the Serious Art inside to make shippy fanworks.


End file.
